Something New
by Obsessedfan13
Summary: She's new. She's different. She's not his.
1. Shy and Simple

**Something New**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters**

**Summary: She was new. She was different. She wasn't his.**

**Rating: Not quite sure if I should up the rating for this because of violence, language and you get my point**

**Authors note: Okay. Well I have wanted to do this for a while. Again I don't know if I will keep up with it but if I get enough reviews hopefully this will be my first finished story. Updated-6-13-10**

* * *

"Carson, god damn it, would you hurry up with those boxes?" Her dad yelled at her from inside the house. _You_ _would have thought moving to Hicksville, Washington would be enough fucking punishment, _Carson thought to herself setting a blue elephant on top of a box to carry inside. Looking between the arm and leg of the stuffed elephant Carson maneuvered her way through the endless rows of boxes. She stumbled knocking the elephant off the box and bent to pick it up. That is until she saw the most peculiar sight. A rather large man walked out of the woods, he could be called gorgeous by anyone's standards. She blushed setting the elephant on the box, peaking ever so slightly at the man a good fields' distance away from her. He had short hair that hung right above his eyes, eyes that happened to be a beautiful chocolate shade of brown, maybe 6'5'' to 6'7'' and nothing but muscle on his entire body, as she could see by the fact he was shirtless with just basketball shorts on.

"Oh shit!" Carson yelled, as she seemed to trip on a crack in her new driveway she had not seen due to her gawking. Her dad ran out to help her and told her to "pay better attention." She yawned and flipped him off discreetly as she lumbered lazily after him. She tried peaking yet again at the man standing by the field but he seemed to have disappeared, where he was standing a wolfs tail was disappearing into the woods.

* * *

Carson ran to her car, silently cursing herself for sleeping in late. _God I'm going to be so fucking late, _Carson screamed internally at herself. As she drove down the streets of La Push she was captivated by the brief glimpses of greenery and how beautiful everything was. Coming from New York Carson didn't have the 'let's play in the yard' childhood, no, Carson had 'watch out for the speeding car' childhood, unfortunately.

Stepping into the high school that, to Carson, looked much more like a middle school Carson ran to the office. She passed by brown skinned, brown eyed, brown haired people not looking at faces and certainly not making conversation. Carson looked like a needle in a haystack here, blue eyed, pale skinned, deep red short almost black hair she knew kids looked at her like an alien. As she stepped into the office she let out a sigh of relief noticing her rushed attempt to get ready gave her a good ten minutes extra before school started. Although in no way helped her first appearance situation with her extra large hoodie, sweat pants and ratty, easiest to put on, converse, while her short, usually straight hair, bounced with natural curl.

"Well hello there!" The secretary said behind the counter. She had tanned skin and brown hair with a slight pudge, maybe mid 50's. "I'm Deanna Range, nice to meet you," she smiled continuing in her rehearsed way of introducing new students. "Here is your schedule," she handed Carson a white slip of paper with names and numbers on it "and this is your student guide." She finished with a smile as a dark haired man stepped forward.

"Hi. I'm Quil. We have almost all classes together." Quil spoke down to Carson tiny size of 5'4'', when she stretched. _Holy shit! Do the guys in this town take fucking steroids? _Carson thought staring wide eyed at the 6'2'' figure in front on her.

"I'm Carson and I guess we'll get to know each other rather quickly then." Carson laughed, flirting a little. Quil made a head motion to follow him to the door and they stepped into the barely crowded hall. "Wow this place is small." Carson noticed aloud and looked up at Quil for some kind of odd reassurance.

"Sure is. It's a reservation, what did you expect? Well anyway I might as well introduce you to everyone seeing as we still have 5 minutes before last bell," Quil said, obviously teasing the tiny girl following him. As they walked Carson noticed the unique out lay of the school and how it was so much different than her old one that is before she ran right into Quils lower back.

"Aren't I just the fucking coordinated one?" Carson spoke sarcastically as Quil chuckled in front of her. Slightly touching her lower back pushing her in front of him, she blushed.

"Guys this is Carson," Quil announced looking at 5 overly large men, including Quil, Carson's eyes widened and mouth opened slightly, "Carson this is Brady," he pointed to a 6' boy who was obviously still growing? _Is that a boy? Shit… _Carson thoughtfully commented giggling to herself, while Brady stood smiling. "And this Collin," he pointed to another boy of the same size and stature, who smiled like Brady did. _Probably the same age, _Carson thought looking at the two, she still guessed boys as they were in high school. "And Jacob, one of the two of my best friends," Quil stated, smiling similarly to the chestier cat. Jacob held out his hand and she grabbed it looking at what seemed to be the biggest out of all of them, he shoke smiling an amazing smile that made Carmen smile timidly back. "Last but certainly not least is my other best friend. This is Embry," again Quil did his chestier cat smile and Carmen laughed looking up at Embry. He didn't respond in any way, just stared dazed and extremely focused on Carmen which caused her to blush a hideous shade, she was sure of red.

"Hello, I'm Carson as he just said," she said introducing herself again while pointing at Quil, smiling slightly. "I'm from New York City and my dad got a job here so we moved. Any questions? Okay good. Now skittle along children." Carson spoke while laughing at her ridiculousness. "Goodbye Brady, Collin, Jacob and Embry and see you later Quil," she announced before jogging away, especially from the wonderful brown eyes that belonged to Embry which seemed kept making her blush. She was fully away and outside the door of her small classroom before remembering something. _Embry… He's the guy that was standing outside the wood! _Blushing she walked into her class prepared for the worst.


	2. The Gang

**Something New**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters**

**Summary: She was new. She was different. She wasn't his.**

**Rating: Not quite sure if I should up the rating for this because of violence, language and you get my point**

**Authors Note: So I'm actually writing…which may not be a good thing as I'm supposed to be cooking, oops. Anyhow I'm getting cable today. I would also love comments with ideas; I'm always open for suggestions.**

Carmen stepped into class pulling her guard up; she didn't even recognize doing it anymore she did it so often. Carmen walked to the back of the class and plopped down in the last seat on the right, cowering low in her seat. Soon a tiny girl sat next to her and pulled her history book out.

"Hello! I'm Travis," she smiled sticking a tiny hand, to match her tiny figure, in Carmen's face. Carmen took it and shook vigorously, laughing quietly.

"And I'm Carmen," she said in a loud boisterous voice, glancing sideways in case she picked up any listeners. Travis looked sweet with blond curly short hair_, like Shirley Temple_, Carmen thought quietly. Travis giggled showing the high pitched tone in her voice shown through in her laugh also, and she pushed her glasses up that had slid half way down her nose.

"I'm new too, if that helps any. Well, not new new, just kind of new, like when you get a toy car that you never use," Shirley laughed this time and continued with a sweet smile plastered to her face, "I've been too shy to talk to anyone and everyone already seems to be close knit around her so I thought since you're knew you might…want to be friends?" Shirley went on quickly rushing slightly and probably tried to hide the question by straightening her shoulders slightly.

"Of course, I like your personality," Carmen said smiling. _How could I say no to someone who is so darn cute? _Carmen thought and turned toward the front of class.

* * *

Carmen was surprised at the ease it took to glide through her classes. No teachers picked her out and some people talked to her, commenting on her features and how they thought she was beautiful. She started to grow frustrated with the comments, _she was different _not_ beautiful, they weren't used to what she looked like here, that's all. _She sighed exasperatedly writing down her homework she had to do before the lunch bell rang.

"Well class that's all for today, I believe you should be able to get your worksheets done in no more than an hour," Mr. Richards said rubbing his slight stubble and closing his dark eyes.

The lunch bell rang and Carmen gathered her things and walked hastily to the door, searching for the cafeteria. _This should be fun_, Carmen said sarcastically to herself. She let loose a frustrated sigh and started moving with the large crowd.

Walking into the lunchroom she pulled out a pudding and started cursing myself for not bringing a spoon. She sat staring at her pudding when she felt the weight change on the bench she was sitting on.

"Who the-?" Carmen was cut off by a smiling face and a huge tan man.

"HEY!" I'm Seth," a 6'2'' boy or man, she wasn't sure, sat next to her. "I was late this morning and Quil told me last hour I missed seeing the new girl, said you were cool," he continued, smiling so brightly. She laughed and put out a hand for him to shake.

"I'm Carmen," Seth grabbed her hand shaking, "Ow!" Seth let go with a worried expression.

"Shit! Are you okay? I didn't mean too! Are you hurt? Embry'll kill me…" Seth rambled on and Carmen gave a confused expression to the Embry part, _I mean he doesn't own me. _Carmen thought slightly irritated. "Oh I didn't mean anything bad but seriously you good?" Seth asked anxiously.

"Dude! I'm fine, seriously," she spoke calming him down before Collin and Brady sat down across from her and Seth.

"Hey guys," Seth spoke nodding the 'sup'. _I'll never understand that, _Carmen laughed getting weird looks from the boys. She waved while they gave her looks because of her laughing.

"We heard you franticness, you hurt her already Seth?" Collin laughed, Seth glared.

"Ha fucking ha, you're not the one that would get your ass beat...asshole," Seth glared as Collin and Brady burst out laughing, while Jacob, Embry and Quil made their way over.

"Hey guys!" Quil said and sat next to Carmen getting 'a look' from Embry. Carmen laughed and wandered what all this Embry stuff was about.

"Hey. Oh! Do you guys mind if one of my friends joins this group you've seemed to make around me? She's kind of new too and is shy," the guys laughed and nodded, like they knew how hard it was to make friends. _How the hell is it hard for them, they're gorgeous giants! _She thought, waving to a exasperated Travis who lit up seeing her friend.

"Oh my gosh am I glad I saw you, I thought I was going to have to eat alone again," Travis looked down and Carmen felt bad for the bubbly girl.

"Well I'm here!" Carmen said and stood to introduce her friend, "guys this is Travis, I assume you can introduce yourselves." She announced mockingly, smiling so they would know she was just kidding. They guys all introduced themselves except Jacob.

"Hi! Me is name Jacob...shit that doesn't sound right. My. Name. Is. Jacob." Travis laughed at Jacob who had a triumphant grin on his face. As Travis sat next to Embry, she made the table even on both sides of the rectangle table, all the guys thought something was hilarious and laughed while Jacob put his head down and blushed.

"Hey! Look at it this way Jake, we don't have to worry about the leech lover and her weird ass boyfriend anymore," Embry spoke through chuckles, Jacob seemed to growl low in his chest at this statement and Quil patted his hunched back. Travis and Carmen just looked at each other both thinking the same thing, _what the fuck are these guys on?_


	3. Problems

**Something New**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters**

**Summary: She was new. She was different. She wasn't his.**

**Rating: Not quite sure if I should up the rating for this because of violence, language and you get my point**

**Authors Note: So I think this story is more going to be revolved more around the relationships between everyone, but I might 'test' the imprint so beware, I might make a sequel and if I do I will throw some twists in. Please Review.**

The second part of school seemed to go faster than the first part for Carmen, so when the end bell rang Carmen jumped in surprise making Quil, who she ended up having 4 classes with, chuckle causing Embry to turn around and seemingly stare at her. She blushed and turned her head away from the intense gaze as she started to pack her bags. She hurriedly started walking out of the room and ended up dropping half her books on the ground.

"Hey, need some help?" Embry asked as Quil waved a goodbye to his friend.

"Well, only if you feel up to the task," she tried making a joke and smiled timidly up at him. He smiled a huge brilliant smile and she blushed, yet again.

"You're cute when you do that," Embry whispered. She continued to hurriedly gather her books avoiding his gaze.

"Thank you…you and your friends are great _friends_," Carmen replied, she honestly liked him. As of right now though, she had too many problems to deal with in her life. She looked up at Embry; he looked like she just slapped him.

"Oh, Okay." Embry replied looking dejectedly away. She got everything in her bag and was thankful it was her senior year. _God, I can't wait till I can move out of my dad's house, _Carmen thought rather angry. "I'm sorry if I came on to strong?" He continued.

"Hey, we've only known each other, like a day. If anything this friendship will grow, you're one of the sweetest guys I know and I love hanging out with you and everyone," she smiled at him and he grinned looking at her like she was the most precious thing ever. _I really do want this to work and so what if this is going to fast? _We're _just friends. _Carmen thought and hugged Embry and waved a farewell as he looked at her intensely.

"Bye Em, I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded and waved back while he bent to pick up his bag and leave also.

* * *

Carmen walked into her house and noticed the note on the front of the door between the screen and actual wooden door.

**Carmen, I'll be home around 7. I went into work at 9. Chores should be done along with dinner when I get home, no exceptions.**

**Dad**

_Well_ _I guess that clears my problem of what I should do first_, Carmen thought rolling her eyes at no one and nothing in particular.

Carmen opened the door to the small house that still had cardboard boxes everywhere, and was greeted with a dog running into her shin. She laughed and picked up the pit bull puppy mix she had saved from the pound.

"How are you today, Pup?" She spoke to the dog as if it was human and it merely yipped in response and licked her cheek. She laughed setting the puppy aside before setting to work.

_Let's see I need to vacuum and dust today, along with unpacking my room and making dinner_, Carmen thought while sticking her headphones in her ears and blasting a song she new far too well and pulling out the vacuum. She sang out Possibility by Lykke Li while dancing and yet vacuuming at the same time.

She finished dusting and picked up her dog, swinging to the beat of her music. Setting her Pup down she started the process of boiling water, sitting down she focused on her music and checked the time.

_5:35 well gives me time to unpack_, she thought reaching for a box when her phone started to vibrate. She slid the little button on her phone over and answered the phone call from Mr. Anonymous.

"Helloooo?" Carmen questioned peering at a small hole in the wall where she guessed a nail used to be.

"Carmen? Is that you?" Lou answered, her best friend.

"Lou? Holy shit is that you? How are you? How's New York? I've missed you guys so much!" Carmen responded nearly falling off the couch.

"YES! I'm good, everyone's good. Shouldn't I be questioning though? I miss you too! Jason is so heartbroken; I still can't believe you had to break up with him." _Oh god, why did she have to bring that up? _Carmen thought internally struggling.

"Yeah, you probably should be," Carmen laughed "well…I can't take it back now. Two years down the fucking drain." She responded and fought back her tears as they continued to well in her eyes.

"How's Washington? How's school? Any friends…or more?" Lou asked and Carmen thought of Lou winking at her while saying this.

Carmen laughed before answering the questions, "Washington is honestly beautiful and school is sooo tiny! I swear it's as big as half our _middle_ school! And yes I did meet some friends, they're all so funny and there is this girl Travis, she is so shy and awkward. Now the boys," Carmen suddenly felt the urge to giggle bubble up and she did, smiling to herself, "they are boisterous and funny and fun, plus they're all like fucking giants! All are six foot or up, it's crazy! There's Quil, who is the funniest, Collin and Brady, who seem to be joined at the hip, Jacob, he's like a super friend or something, Seth, he's hilarious and awkward and funny and then there's Embry, he's cute and shy and sweet and awkward in that funny way. You know what I'm talking about."

Lou laughed at her friend, "sounds like someone has a little crush there, Carmen?"

"I've only known him for a day Lou, chill your shit," Carmen laughed and debated whether to continue, "he seems to really like me but I just have too much on my plate you know? Like with my mom…Jason…moving, it's just all too much and I want to get settled and not cause more problems for myself in the mean time."

"Yeah, I understand. Just call me whenever you need something! My mom's coming so I got to go but I want to tell you, my mom agreed to fly me down for the two weeks we have off on spring break! Love you, bye babes." Lou spoke rushed and quietly before Carmen heard a click that signaled Lou had hung up.

Carmen smiled to herself and danced to My First Kiss by 3OH!3 getting her energy from the call out. Checking the clock again Carmen realized it was 6:30 and that she had ruined the pot she was boiling water in. _Shit, shit, shit, looks like we're not having spaghetti. Note to self; buy new pot, _Carmen made a mental not before popping already made goulash in the oven to heat up for dinner.

After getting dinner ready Carmen slowly picked up Pup in one arm, then a box to be unpacked in the other and climbed the stairs to her room to unpack the box before her dad got home.


End file.
